Bella's Heartache
by ARiceFan17
Summary: Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight,the characters, blah blah. After New Moon. Bella had a hard time dealing with Edward leaving her, but when she does move on, she finds him in her apartment and memoriesfeelings that have'nt gone away come back.Story better!
1. Edward Comes Back

**Chapter 1**

_**Beginning of Bella's Torture:**_

Bella and Edward were supposed to be together forever. Not a year. But then he left and she died inside. Never knowing if she would make it through the night, she made herself stay awake. It was pure hell. _How could he hurt me like this? I loved him with everything I had and he left and took my soul with him. I knew I was never good enough for him but I had hoped. I will never love again._ Bella told herself this for months. She wouldn't eat or sleep and always walked around in a zombie state, between reality and her dreams. It took her a year and a half to get back to a semi normal state of mind. Eventually, Bella moved out and left for college in Seattle. Bella rented an apartment five blocks from her school. For her it was a new start. Bella called her father once a week and hung out with her friends every once and a while. Her dad always came and visited her when he went fishing. This was Bella's life now. She was content with it, but not happy. She still missed Edward dearly. Every night she would go to bed and dream of his sweet scent and melodic voice lulling her to sleep.

_**Present Day:**_

Bella walked down the sidewalk humming Debussy and drinking a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with extra whipped topping. She just left Starbucks from talking with her friend Samantha not five minutes ago. Sam was trying to set her up with her boyfriends older brother. Bella thought back on the conversation and sighed.

_**Previously in Starbucks:**_

"Bella, you can't keep up like this forever. You are not celebate." Samantha was exasperated with Bella because Bella had been her friend for a year and has refused to go with her to the club, and frankly Bella needed to get out and get a life. (_Outside of Edward_!)

Bella laughed quietly and whispered more to herself, "You have no idea" Then to Sam, "Look, I am just not in the right state of mind to be going out with anyone. I LOVED Edward and I am still in love with him and I can't just restart my life and ask my heart to forget him. It just isn't that simple."

"Bella, he left you. This is simple. Move on from him because he is not worth your trouble, and anyone who leaves you for the reasons he did is definitely on my 'Shit List'. Just come with me to the club and have fun. You don't even have to like this guy. Just go to have fun"

"Fine I'll go, but I will not stay long." Laughing with her friend light heartedly, Bella replies, "Now, I have to go or I will not get sleep for class tomorrow." Bella smiled, and then hugged her friend and left for her apartment building.

_**Present Time:**_

Bella continued her walk to her apartment. She reached her apartment building and walked into the elevator. Going up to the 5th floor, she got out and shuffled to her door, 136, and tripped on her feet and fell to the floor. Muttering to herself about her clumsiness, she got up and turned the key in the door. Flipping on the lights she was surprised to see that there was someone in the apartment. Someone who she thought she would never see again and would never flutter her heart for again.

With a gasp and an exhale of breath, She murmured, "Edward!"


	2. Bella's Need

**Alright everyone! Again thanks to those that reviewed and if you haven't, well you know the drill. LOL. Anyway, this will be my second chapter so here goes! Also if you want the disclaimer read chapter 1.**

Bella slid to the floor in a quick faint. She never felt the floor; just two cold arms holding her up. When Bella woke up, she was lying on her big comfy couch. Sitting up she quickly remembered why she fainted and frantically searched the dark apartment, looking for two golden orbs. She found them all the way across the room. Then all of a sudden, she couldn't breathe. It was like all the air left her lungs. Every time she tried to gasp for air she just couldn't get any more. She finally realized why. She was sobbing so hard her throat hurt and her chest felt like it would explode. She finally breathed and said,

"How could you leave me? I needed you? I died the day you left I have never been the same. I missed you so much I would imagine your voice in my head. Please be here. Please do not be a dream because I need you badly."

Edward finally broke down. He couldn't sit there anymore. He got up and walked slowly toward her. Bella got up when he stopped three feet away from her. With hesitation, Edward whispered,

"Bella...I loved you with all of my heart and still do. I had to leave you. I thought if I didn't that you would die and it would all be my fault and I wanted you to live, even if every day I was dieing because I couldn't see you or touch you or smell you. God I missed you so much!"

Bella just stared at him with a mix of awe and pain all at the same time. She finally smiled a little, and then did the only thing she could think of. She ran to him and hugged him fiercely. Surprised, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down to smell her hair. Finally after, holding her close for awhile, Edward said,

"Bella are you angry about me leaving? Because if you are, and you probably are I would understand, and I know I deserve it .But I couldn't stay away. Not when Alice told me you were in pain. And, ..."

Bella finally put a stop to his ramblings by kissing him hard. When she was out of breath, she pulled away and gasped for oxygen Edward just stared at her and then she said,

"Edward I know why you did it. I know that you thought you had to, but I love you and nothing will change. The fact that you came back proved to me that you love me too, and as long as we are there for each other and trust each other to make our own decisions on our relations, then we will be fine. Now shut up and kiss me."

Grinning, he said, "That I can do."

Then he kissed her with all the emotion and passion he had from all of those months with out her. After a while, Edward carried her to the bed and held her all night, talking and reminiscing about the past, and the future. Finally Bella fell asleep listening to Edward sing her to sleep with her lullaby. The next morning, Bella woke up to Edward staring at her.

Kissing her lightly, he said, "Alice is coming over. She wants to take you shopping and catch up on lost time. Then Esme wants to cook lunch for you with the family." Grinning, Bella said,

"Edward, I love you, but I will not go shopping with anyone including Alice, until I have spent the entire day and night with you."

"That can be arranged."

"Good. Now, I have to tell you something. My friend is coming over so be nice, and don't worry; she is completely oblivious to you being a vampire. So to be on the safe side I would recommend putting on some white clothes and foundation on all visible flesh."

Giggling at that she said, "Now, if I go have a human moment, you promise not to disappear?"

He smiled his crooked grin and said, "Yes, sweetheart, now go have a human moment and I will tell Alice to wait till tonight to come over."

"Thanks Edward, I love you."

Edward smiled again and said, "I love you, too. Now go before I hold you hostage from the shower and show you how much I missed you."

Bella grinned, then ran over and kissed him quickly. Then before he could put his arms fully around her, she scampered off to the bathroom.


	3. Happy and Content

**If this you like this chapter review. If not thank you for reading and thanks to all those who do. Disclaimer on the summary or the first chapter.**

Bella came out of the shower refreshed and finally fully happy without faking it. She was ecstatic. Edward was back. The Cullen's were back, and she was content with her life. As Bella walked out of the bathroom, she tripped over a shoe and lurched forward. She was ready to hit the ground with her arms out. But suddenly, Bella was being carried to the chair in the corner. Bella smiled when she smelled vanilla and honey.

"You know, Edward, if you keep this up, I may just have to attach myself to you all the time." Smiling, Edward teased,

"Would that be sooooooo bad? You do love me don't you?" Edward smiled his crooked grin and kissed Bella before she could answer. "There. Now that we know you can't resist me, I will make a note to be attached to you forever, deal?" "Deal, now can you let go of me now? Alice will be here any minute and I have got to get ready before she comes in her and messes with my hair again. I don't want to look like a prom queen on a Tuesday night on a school night." Bella said sarcastically.

Edward grinned and then let her go after kissing her quickly. Bella got dressed and put her long brown hair in a ponytail. She walked over to Edward and took his hand and pulled him up. Edward looked at her quizzically and she said, "I am hungry. You will hear soon enough." Soon, as Bella and Edward were getting ready, Bella's stomach growled. Laughing, Edward said, "looks like the human needs nourishment. Let's go get you something to eat before Alice wastes your energy on shopping." Soon, she and Edward went to the café down the block to get some food. As Bella was eating her breakfast, she got a cold shiver up her spine. She quickly turned around and met two red eyes. They belonged to a man that could pass as Bella's grandfather.

He had gray hair that was tied into a ponytail at his back. His hands were long and elegant. His face was perfectly chiseled and defined as ever. But his eyes were as wild as a forest fire. They glowed like lava after an eruption. Before turning away from her stare he grinned wickedly and ran out of the café faster than humanly possible. Bella turned around about to comment when she saw Edward. His eyes were wild, but coal black, with his body clenched like a spring, as if to attack. One thing was for certain. Edward was not calm, and Bella knew that old man's face as if she had grown up with it. The old man was her dad's father. But, the crazy or rather the worst thing is, that he was a vampire on the prowl, and she was the prey.


End file.
